


Lucky Me

by Chandler



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings might be Riku's favorite time of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Me

The sun was shining brightly through the window lighting up the messy room. As usual Riku was the first to wake up and he glared at the window as if it would make the sun go away. Riku moved carefully so he wouldn’t disturb the boy abusing him as a pillow to look at the clock.   
7:15  
Not bad, they had at least fifteen more minutes before they hand to get ready for school. He looked down at Sora who was snuggled up very contently to Riku’s with a leg thrown over him. He smiled fondly at Sora before lightly kissing his nose. Sora smiled in his sleep and mumbled something Riku couldn’t understand as he snuggled up closer before letting out a small sigh of contentment. Riku chuckled to himself as he hugged the smaller boy closer and started combing his fingers through Sora’s hair. Sora leaned into the touch purring ever so slightly. They had been together as a couple for three years and Riku still couldn’t believe how lucky he was sometimes. He glanced at the clock again, 7:28.   
He sighed before placing a lazy kiss on Sora’s lips. The smaller boy smiled into the kiss and Riku pulled back. Sora smiled sleepily at him and rubbed his eye,  
“Come on Sora, we have to get ready for school.”  
Sora pouted and shook his head and snuggled up to Riku once more,   
“Nooooo.” He whined, “Riku don’t make me. Can’t we be late, just this once?”   
Riku sighed, “Maybe… just this one time.”  
Sora hummed in agreement and closed his eyes once more. Riku placed a kiss on Sora’s head before following in his example and closing his eyes.   
“I love you Riku.” Sora mumbled quietly.   
Riku smiled, “Love you too Sora.”  
Yes Riku certainly is a lucky guy. Soon both boys were fast asleep, neither planning to go anywhere anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing, I hope you like it.   
> Excuse any mistakes I might have made.   
> <3 XD


End file.
